Past's Collide
by ASimpleTripp
Summary: Elenas torn between Damon & Stefan. The Winchesters claim to be her brothers and with their pasts and the salvatores pasts colliding, it wont be pretty but with 5 guys willing to die for her, I think shell be okay ?
1. Chapter 1

**In this story, the Vampires are like the ones in VD. Ruby, yellow eyes, Klaus, Katherine and all of the fav villains from the two shows will be apart of this story eventually. I have a lot of surprises in store for you guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1 <strong>_The Beginning_

The trees passed in a whirlwind of colors: greens, yellows, oranges, reds and browns. Fall had finally arrived in Mystic Falls. Fall is my favorite season. Everything is so beautiful and the weather is perfect. Not too cold and not too hot.

"How about you Elena ?" My mom asked.

"What, I'm sorry ?" Elena smiled.

"Which flavor of ice-cream are you going to get ?" She smiled, the radiance from it practically glowing from the windshield mirror.

"Ummm… probably cake batter. You know, the usual." I smiled, knowing both she and my dad knew what I was going to say.

"You should try rocky road, you know, mix it up a little." My Dad commented.

"I don't like the chocolate chips in it." I complained.

"Change is good most of the time." My dad informed me, reaching over and grabbing my mom's hand, cupping it in his.

"Mom, look out !"

The car hit the water with such force that I blacked out. I started regaining consciousness and saw a figure swimming towards me. My body naturally gasped for air but only sucked in a mouthful of murky lake water.

* * *

><p>"I remember feeling someone's lips on mine and water dripping down my face. I remember sucking in my first breath since blacking out and violently coughing, trying my best to get the water out of my throat. By the time I looked up breathless and exhausted, no one was there. A guy had called 911. I asked who had resuscitated me and nobody knew. I still have no idea who saved me that night." I shared.<p>

"What would you say to that person if you could ?" Stefan asked.

"I'd say….why me ? Why not my parents ?" I whispered only loud enough for him and I to hear even though Damon could hear if he were home. Stefan held me closer and swept my hair out of my face.

"I couldn't lose you. By the time I got back to the car, it was to late." He explained. I pushed myself away from him, tears escaping my eyes.

"You ?" I whispered. Stefan silently nodded.

"Always being my savior." I smiled, falling back onto him.

"Were they awake when you got me out ?" I asked, not really knowing if I wanted to know.

"No. You all were knocked out." He answered lightly.

My phone vibrated in my left pocket.

"Jenna." I informed him, staying put on his bed.

"Hello ?" I answered.

"Hi. Um, I think you should come home. There's some people here who I think you need to talk with." She told me, confusing in her voice.

"What's wrong." I asked, worry rising.

"Don't worry, nothing's wrong, I just think you should come and talk with them." She assured me.

"I'll be right there." I told her before hanging up and turning to Stefan. "I wonder who's there." I shared getting off of the bed.

"I'll come with you." Stefan offered.

"No, I'll be fine." I smiled. "I'll call you though." I promised, heading towards the door.

* * *

><p>There was a black Impala parked outside the house and the clouds warned that rain was to come. I opened the front door to the smell of apple cinnamon like usual and walked into the living room. Jenna was sitting with two decent looking guys on the couch. Jenna sat in front of them on the chair. Both of the guys stood up and introduced themselves immediately.<p>

"Hi Elena. I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam." He informed me.

"I'd introduce myself but I see you already know who I am." I smiled, glancing at Jenna.

"So why-" I stopped when something caught my eye. I slowly walked over to the coffee table and froze when I saw a picture of a guy that resembled me. He held a baby and was beside my parents. Beside that was another photo. A photo of two little boys who was no doubt the very two guys standing in my living room beside the same guy in the other photo.

"Elena ?" Dean said, setting a hand on my shoulder. "We have something to tell you. If you'd take a seat, we'll explain everything." He promised.

* * *

><p><strong>Any questions, please ask and please tell me what you think so far. <strong>

**-Jacki**

**(Check out my poll question for this fanfic and choose who you want to see the most in this fic.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Alana - **Yes, I'm going to work on OSE probably tonight. I've just been so busy with classes and trust me, I am all Damon so he will definitely be in here a lot :) And about being siblings; I know but I promise I'll make it work out lol I love me some Delena on both ends. (Dean and Elena.) (Damon and Elena.) haha

**TheElegantFaerie-** Yes, I want both of the shows to mix in here. I'm thinking about the sacrifice being one of the seals to kind of mix them together but I'm not sure yet. And I loveeee Cas so he will DEF ! be in here haha The nice him though, not the new one who works with Crowley.

**AlisaPhenom- **Thank you for reviewing and it means so much that you like it ! 33

**Scythe195- **Thank you so much ! I can't either haha 33

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 <strong>_Explanation_

"So, how are you my brothers if that's your Dad ?" I asked. "Do we have the same mom because I'm pretty sure she would have told me about you guys ?" I asked, my mind spinning with questions that desperately needed answers.

"That's your biological Dad." Jenna told me before the boys- or… my brothers could.

"So you're saying mom cheated ?" I asked confused.

"God no Elena, I-."

"-You were adopted." Dean interrupted. I'm pretty sure my mouth flew open.

"So if that's my biological dad in the picture then who is my biological mother ?"

"We have a picture of her in the car but we'd like to talk to you about her alone if you don't mind." Sam lightly said, glancing over at Jenna.

"Oh, um yeah, if you want to Elena." Jenna said nervously.

"Did you know ?" I asked, ignoring the subject of talking about my mom. Jenna shook her head gently.

"They were going to tell you eventually and then they passed and I was left with you and Jeremy and I didn't know how or when to tell you." She explained.

"Jeremy ?" Dean asked, wrinkles forming on his forehead.

"My brother…well…not biological one I guess- or is he adopted too ?" I asked, my mind suddenly coming up with more questions.

"No, he's your mom and dad's biological son. They conceived him shortly after getting you." She explained.

"How did they come across adopting me ?" I asked.

"Your parents were friends with my-or our Dad and his work wouldn't allow him to keep you safe and your mom left for reasons I'll discus when we're alone and he knew your parents wanted a baby so he asked them. He wanted to keep you as close to being in the family as much as he could without putting you in danger." Sam explained.

"Why would I be in danger with him, what was his job ?"

"We'll tell you when we're alone, we just want you to hear it first so you can tell everyone else yourself." Dean told me.

"Okay, let's go outside then." I told them standing up, the anticipation rising.

* * *

><p>The sun was starting to set and the colors were beautiful but I could hardly pay attention to it because of everything I needed to know. One second, I had no parents and the next I did….well kind off. My family that had just been minimized now grew.<p>

"So why couldn't he keep me but he could keep you guys ?" I asked, getting the show on the road.

"We weren't babies anymore so we could defend ourselves and plus, we didn't even know you existed up until a couple days ago." Sam answered.

"Why didn't he ever tell you guys about me and why did you have to defend yourself ?"

"He left us a few years ago because we were his weakness and we didn't want to be the cause of his death even though that didn't work out too good but he did it for our sake." Dean told me.

"Wait, slow down." I told them, holding a hand up. "What do you mean, 'even though that didn't work out' ?"

"Oh, right. Um…he's sort of not here anymore." Dean told me lightly.

"Oh." I said looking down. "Well how about my mom and your mom ?" I asked, the my mom coming out weird.

"She passed when Sam here was just a baby and your mom is actually still alive….kind off." Dean explained. "But that's the part we need to explain to you." Dean continued before giving me a chance to ask something else.

"What do you mean kind off ?" I asked, every possibility flashing in my head.

Dean looked at Sam, telling him it was his turn to start explaining. Sam looked like he was annoyed that he had to say the part that was coming up which only made my stomach drop more.

"Do you believe in God ?" Sam asked, clearly trying to make this as easy as possible.

"Yes." I answered sitting on the porch swing, wondering what that had to do with anything.

"Do you believe in anything else ?" he asked.

"You mean like vampires ?" I asked cautiously, Damon and Stefan immediately appearing in my head. Sam and Dean looked startled at that question.

"Yeah, I mean like vampires." He said.

"I don't know, why ?" I asked, waiting to see if they knew first.

"Because they're real." He told me with all seriousness.

"What if I said, I knew that ?" Dean looked surprised.

"Then we'd be quite relieved because then you wouldn't think your new brothers were crazy." Dean chuckled.

"What does vampires have to do with my mom and everything else ?" I asked still a little unsure of where they were going.

"Well the reason your mom left was because she turned into one. She had a choice but she left you and our Dad." Dean explained.

"How about your mom, what happened to her ?" I asked, ignoring the hurt in realizing my blood mother had left me to be a vampire.

"A demon killed her because she interrupted him feeding me his blood and our Dad died because he gave himself to that very same demon so Dean could live." Sam answered quickly.

"What ? This is crazy !" I said getting up.

"Hey you said you believed in vampires so clearly other things must exist." Dean told me trying to calm me down.

"You're saying that there's more then just vampires, witches and werewolves roaming the earth ?" I asked, fear rising.

"Shapeshifters, demons, angels, dragons, ghouls, fairies, reapers, wendigo's, striga's and many more." Sam blurted.

"We'll explain what all of those are to you another time." Dean assured seeing the confusion on my face.

"And how do you guys know all of this ?"

"It's the reason Dad couldn't keep you. We hunt things like that and we're pretty popular with the whole supernatural community so it would have been very dangerous for you to stay with any of us." Dean explained.

"Y-you hunt vampires ?" I asked, worry rising.

"Yes and every other demonic creature." Dean answered proudly.

"But surely you've come across some 'supernatural' creatures that were good ?" I asked.

"Yes, we have actually but we've found most to not be that way." Sam said.

"So we normally don't take any chances." Dean added.

"How do you know about vampires by the way ?" Sam asked curiously.

"I've met some." I answered. " And they aren't monstrous in any shape or form." I defended.

"You must be good friends with them then ?" Dean asked, his protective side already coming out.

"Yes." I answered.

"Be careful Elena. You never know when they're going to snap or give in." Dean warned.

"I've been through a lot more than you two know." I promised.

"Well we should get together some time and talk about all of this. You know get caught up." Dean smiled and nudged me at the same time.

"Yeah definitely." I agreed. "One last question though."

"Yeah anything." Sam said.

"Do you know what the doppelganger is ?"

"I know what is mean but what about it ?" Dean asked.

"There's this thing called the sun and moon curse. If the werewolves break the curse than the can turn willingly whenever they want and if the vampires do than they can walk in the sunlight." I explained, both interest and confusion in their faces. "To break the curse, one must sacrifice a werewolf, a vampire, a doppelganger and they need a witch to do the sacrifice." I explained further.

"Where are you going with this ?" Dean asked.

"I'm the doppelganger. Which means that every werewolf and every vampire is out to kill me except for my friends." I finished.

* * *

><p>"I don't think I'll ever forget the look on their face." I told Damon, plopping down on the couch beside him. "They thought they knew most everything and they sure as hell didn't expect me to know anything about what they were going to tell me, let alone that I knew something they didn't." I told him, taking his glass of whiskey out of his hands and taking a sip. "I'm excited to find out about all of this and having new family in my life but do think they'll be trouble ? I mean, they hunt things like Bonnie and you and Stefan and Tyler." I asked worried.<p>

"I don't think the first they'd do to their sister is kill the people she loves." Damon assured me. "But I do think you should tell them about Bonnie and everyone else so they know who to hunt and who not to hunt." He informed me, staring deeply into my eyes with such love I had to look away.

"You're right. We're hanging out tomorrow to get to know each other. I want to bring Stefan, do you think that's a good idea ?" I asked, handing him back his drink. I regretted it the second I said because the hurt in his eyes said it all.

"It's up to you Elena." He informed me getting up and finishing his drink.

"You both could come you know." I offered, realizing the jealousy he currently had rushing through his veins.

"Take Stefan." He told me while walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Damon but I prom there will be plenty of Delena in this fic :)<strong>

**Any questions, feel free to ask and I'll get to them asap. 3**

**-Jaks**

**(Oh and so far in vd, Caroline is a vamp, Jenna doesn't know about anything, Jeremy is alive and knows about everything, Vicki is dead but Ana is not and Jeremy is dating Bonnie not Ana but they're still very close friends and Alaric is dating Jenna and Tyler is a werewolf and hasn't came back yet which means Caroline is still dating Matt etc. and in Supernatural, the Apocalypse hasn't happened which means Ruby is still kickin' and Adam, Jo and Helen are not dead. Bobby and Castiel are alive and going to be in this a lot as well.) Don't forget to vote in the poll so I know who to include more than others.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TheSalvatoreGirl4eva - Thank you so much Emma, it means a lot that you like it ! I hope you enjoy this update 33**

**AlisaPhenom - Thank you so much for always telling me if you liked the update or not :) I hope you like this one as well ! 3**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong> _Road Trip_

Everyone knows that I love Stefan and Damon both but I tend to hide my feelings for Damon more but I always seem to hurt him because of that and it kills me.

I told Stefan everything last night about my little date with my 'new' brothers. He didn't seem too concerned about them knowing about him and Damon. I quietly sat up and set my feet on the cold hardwood floors, a chill shooting up my spine. When I reached the door, I looked back to make sure I hadn't waken up Stefan then I quietly made my way to Damon's room. The sun shone in on his face and looked so peaceful. I climbed into his much bigger bed and slid under the blanket where the warmth of his body was radiating. I couldn't help but slide closer and closer to him until we were touching.

I slid my hand between us to where his was and took it in mine. Damon slowly opened his eyes and just stared into mine.  
>"Am I dreaming ?" He asked quietly, his voice raspy from sleeping. I smiled and lightly shook my head. "What are you doing here ?" He asked, his face both delighted and confused. "Where's Stefan ?"<br>"Sleeping. I didn't want to wake him and I know you tend to wake up before him." I explained smiling.  
>"You want me to make you breakfast ?" He asked sleepily.<br>"Sure." I smiled.

"Fried or sunny side up ?" Damon asked pulling the eggs out of the fridge.  
>"Fried please." Damon wore black jeans and no t-shirt. It was chilly but I guess it didn't affect him as it did me.<br>"Someone's pulling up in the driveway, watch these while I go see who's bothering us this early in the morning." Damon said handing me the spatula.  
>"Course." I said, taking it from him.<p>

Damon answered the door before Dean and Sam could even come to the door.  
>"Can I help you ?" Damon asked rudely.<br>"Is Elena here ?" Dean asked.  
>"Why ?"<br>"We're her brothers." Sam answered.  
>"Ohhh, so you're Sam and Dean, come in." Damon said welcoming them inside. He was a little mad for his time with Elena being interrupted and rolled his eyes as he shut the door behind them.<p>

"We have guests." Damon announced. I was a little surprised to turn around to see Dean and Sam.  
>"Oh hi, I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you so early." I apologized, walking towards them to greet them with a hug.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dean's P.O.V<strong>

I was taken back when Elena hugged me. I grew up with guys and so there wasn't a whole lot of hugging that went down.  
>"It's our fault, we didn't even call first, we're just excited to get to know you." I assured her. She had dad's eyes and it kinda freaked me out.<br>"So I see you've met Damon." Elena told us, pulling away from Sam.  
>"I thought this was Stefan." I shared. "You know, because he's half nude and making you breakfast." I finished. I could see Elena blushing and looking away from Damon's view. I could tell right off the bat that there was something between them.<p>

"Nope, I'm Damon. Stefan is my little brother and he's awake now so you'll be meeting him soon." Damon cut in, clearly seeing the embarrassment on Elena's face. I don't know what it was but there was something about him I didn't like.  
>"Hi, you guys must be Sam and Dean." Stefan said behind us, fully dressed unlike Damon. Vampire hearing was something to get used to.<br>"Yes, that's us." Sam told him, extending an arm.  
>"It's nice to meet you." He sincerely said, reaching out to shake Sam's hand and then mine.<br>"Would you guys like some coffee or anything to eat ?" He offered making his way to Elena, kissing her on the forehead. You could immediately see the jealousy on Damon's face.  
>"No thank you, we just ate." I answered. "So we were wondering if you wanted to meet some family of ours." I told Elena who was now in leaning against the counter facing us.<br>"I'd love too, when ?"  
>"As soon as we can, we'd have to travel a couple states over." Sam explained.<br>"I have school but I think Jenna would understand." Elena told us, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's P.O.V<strong>

"So you're telling me that you have been to Hell and heaven ?" I asked Dean amazed.  
>"Yepp." Dean answered, glancing in the rearview mirror at me.<br>"So this angel, Castiel, is he powerful ?" I asked leaning forward.  
>"He is quite powerful." Sam answered. "Why do you ask ?"<br>"Well, I've had to come off as brave for Stefan and Damon but the truth is that I'm terrified. Everyone around me is in danger all because of me. That's part of the reason I can't be mad at our Dad, I'm in his shoes." I explained. "The most powerful vampire in the history of vampires is coming after me and he'll kill anyone that gets in his way and Stefan and Damon will most definitely get in his way." I finished, sitting back and exhaling. "I just don't understand what I ever did to deserve this big of a burden." I said mostly to myself as I stared out at the trees, rain just starting to drop.

Sam turned to look at me.  
>"You didn't do anything." He reassured me. "This family is just cursed and unfortunately Dad still didn't save you despite how hard he tried but we're here now and we'll finish what he set out to accomplish in the first place. We'll do everything we can to save you." Sam promised. I almost wanted to cry. They barely new me yet they acted as if they had known me their whole lives.<br>"But you barely know me." I protested. "I means sure we're related but up until a couple of days ago, you guys didn't even know I existed."  
>"Doesn't matter, you're family. That automatically obligates you to us. Besides we have to keep you alive so we can get to know you. Our family is wearing a little thin if you haven't noticed." Dean smiled warmly.<p>

"We've met some amazing people in our life because of this burden and we've saved so many innocent lives and brought justice to so many people that it's worth it some days." Sam cut in.  
>"So this burden that you have on your shoulders, it's up to you how you view it." Dean finished for Sam. "But you're situation is a little different from ours."<p>

"Yeah, I'm not really helping anyone with this burden but the vampires or werewolves that break it and I die in the process." I mumbled disappointingly.  
>"It's okay Elena. Us finding you has opened up a world of powerful connections that you didn't know about before. We'll find a way to fix this." Dean promised, pulling into a motel parking lot.<p>

"It's getting late and the storm has really picked up so we'll stay here for tonight and get going early in the morning. We only have about 3 hours of driving until we reach Illinois." Dean informed us before cutting the engine.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Ohio.<strong>

Hiding was getting old for Ruby. She hadn't seen Sam in months and he was her ticket to safety. She needed to find another life jacket and fast. The abandoned alley was dark and had graffiti everywhere. She was supposed to be meeting a rogue demon from Hell, much like herself, who was supposed to have connections. She had been waiting an hour past their meeting time and the rain was picking up.  
>"Whatever." Ruby mumbled to herself, the ends of her medium blonde hair forming rain drops. Just as she was walking away she heard a whooshing sound. She quickly turned to find a blonde man in his late thirties.<br>"What the hell ?" Ruby exclaimed.  
>"It's been a while Ruby." The man said while walking closer to her. Ruby's eyes widened as she realized who it was. It was the very thing she had been running from for years now.<br>"Lucifer." She breathed, her voice quaking.

"Hello my darling." He smiled.  
>"W-what do you want ?" Ruby asked nervously, slowly backing up.<br>"What ? No hello, nice to see you daddy ?" Lucifer pretended to look hurt.  
>"If you're going to kill me, just do it." Ruby spat.<br>"Kill you ?" Lucifer looked appalled.  
>"I have a deal for you Ruby." Lucifer informed her, now close enough to touch her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors P.O.V<strong>

"So what's in Illinois ?" Elena asked Dean, plopping down onto her cot.  
>"Some good friends, Jo and Helen Harvelle and Bobby. Are you sure you don't want one of the beds ?" Dean asked.<br>"Please, you guys couldn't fit on this cot if you wanted to." Elena laughed.  
>"Bobby wasn't supposed to be there but he has something he needs to show us. He really wants to meet you also." Sam informed Elena.<p>

"I'm going to go get some food, anyone want to go ?" Dean asked, slipping his jacket on. Sam and Elena both shook their heads no.  
>"Okay, I'll be back then." Dean mumbled, opening the door. The rain's volume went up then went back down when the door closed behind Dean.<p>

"I'm going to go take a shower." Elena informed Sam getting up from the cot. "I want to look decent tomorrow when I meet everyone." She smiled before entering the bathroom and starting up the shower.

Sam sat back and rested his head on his pillow. The thought that he had a sister still hadn't kicked into full blast yet.  
>"So I leave for a couple of months and I'm already replaced." Ruby complained, taking a seat at the foot of the bed. Sam jumped up at the sound of that familiar voice.<br>"Ruby." Sam whispered out of breath. "What are you doing here ?" He asked confused. The last time Sam had seen Ruby was back in Utah when she had admitted to tricking him into drinking her blood so he could see how powerful he could be in hopes he would help her take down Lucifer who was after her.

"Look I'm sorry Sam. I liked you a lot and I regretted what I did after I figured that out. I was scared. Lucifer was coming after me and I didn't know what else to do. I panicked." Ruby explained.  
>"You could have told me. I might have been able to help you." Sam told her angrily.<br>"I did and you freaked out and left and tell me honestly Sam. If I had come to you in the beginning and asked for your help, would you have honestly helped a demon ?" Ruby asked. She had a point Sam thought.  
>"No, I guess not but why didn't you explain this months ago ?"<br>"I thought you needed time." Ruby answered, setting a hand on Sam's leg. "I'm sorry." She told him again, looking him straight in the eyes. Sam didn't think to remove her hand. Come to think of it, he kind of missed her touch. He proved to himself that something meant to be evil could be good. Question was, was he proof enough ?

"Who's this ?" Elena asked, as she ringed her hair with a towel.  
>"Oh." Sam said surprised, sitting up from Ruby's touch. Sam had forgotten all about Elena.<br>"This is an old friend of mine. She's a demon but she's not like the others." Sam explained. Elena was a little unsure of the word 'demon' but Stefan and Damon was set out to seem evil and dangerous but wasn't so maybe the same was true about Ruby.  
>"Hi, I'm Elena, Dean and Sam's little sister." Elena introduced, extending a hand. Ruby lightly took it in hers and shook it carefully.<br>"Nice to meet you." Ruby said, looking deeply into her eyes as if she knew she would be here. "It's very, very nice to meet you."

* * *

><p><strong>Any questions, please ask :)<strong>

**What do you think the deal was between Ruby and Lucifer ?**

**And Remember to vote on the poll I currently have going. If one of the choices there aren't doing it for you than just tell me who you'd like to see.**

**-Jacki**


End file.
